I'm MadTwilight Version
by Yakko Warner's twin
Summary: Claudia and Alexa are fighting,Bella's complainign about everything, and everyone's trying to get them to stop in a big musical number


I'm Mad-Twilight Version

Disclaimer: I own no one except Claudia and Alexa

Twilight and I'm Mad belong to their rightful owners wrote this mainly because the Cullen Family probably deals with this on a regular basis

Warning: This is them humanized

The Cullen kids (including the twins slept peacefully ,that is until their adopted father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen opened the door.

Carlisle: Wake up! It's late!  
It's twenty minutes after eight  
Everyone get up; it's time to go  
Up and at 'em now  
Come on; shake a leg  
Have some juice and scrambled egg  
On the floor and out the door  
Let's get on our way.

Alexa: Hey, watch out!  
Claudia: What's the matter?  
Alexa: You almost knocked me off the ladder  
Claudia: No I didn't  
Alexa: Yes you did; I almost fell  
Claudia: Don't exaggerate  
Alexa : I'm not  
Claudia: Yeah, right  
Alexa : Are you trying to pick a fight?*stands body to body against her twin*  
Claudia: Will you get out of my face?*leans into her*  
Alexa : Well, you're always in my space  
Carlisle: *separates them* Hey get off each other's case  
Because we're trying to get along.

Bella: I want pancakes  
Or a waffle  
This tastes awful  
Is that all we've got?  
Can't find my clothes  
And I need to blow my nose  
And my socks are full holes  
And my shoelace has a knot.

Alexa: That's my toothbrush  
Claudia: No it's not  
Alexa: Well, it's sitting in my slot  
Claudia: No it isn't; this is mine and that one's yours  
Alexa: Well, you're standing in my way  
Claudia: Yeah, that's tough  
Carlisle: Alright now that's enough  
Everybody get your stuff  
Because we're going out the door.  
Every time we get into the car  
It's so much work  
It takes us twenty minutes  
While you're driving me berserk  
With your playing und your jumping  
Und your running all about  
When I finally get you inside  
You always lock me out!

Alexa: I'm mad, I'm mad  
I'm really, really, really mad  
You poked me with your elbow in my side  
Claudia: No I didn't!  
Alexa: Yes you did  
Claudia: Nuh-uh  
Alexa: You did  
And I'm just a little kid  
You're lying; don't deny it  
Claudia: Oh, I'm gonna hit you  
Alexa: Yeah, just try it  
Carlisle: Will both of you be quiet  
'Cause we're driving in a car!

Alexa : Ow, she hit me!  
Claudia: Ow, she bit me!  
Alexa: She said she's gonna "get me"  
Claudia: No I didn't  
Alexa: Yes you did!  
Carlisle: Alright that's it; now I forbid  
Either one of you to say another word!

Bella: Are we there yet?  
I'm tired.  
I'm hungry.  
How far?  
My nose is snotty  
Need to move my body  
Gotta use the potty  
Better stop the car.

Alexa: Stop it!  
Claudia: No, you stop it  
Carlisle: Why can't you both just drop it?  
Alexa: Well, she started it  
Claudia: Oh, yeah, I'm really sure, uh-huh  
Alexa : Na-ah  
Claudia: Uh-huh  
Alexa: It's your fault  
Claudia: No it's not.  
Your leg is in my spot  
Carlisle: Claudia you be quiet  
And that goes for you too, Alexa!

Every time we take a trip  
It's always just the same  
With the fighting and the biting  
And the calling all those names  
Then there's pushing and there's shoving  
And there's scratching on the neck  
When we finally get to where we're going  
Everyone's a wreck!

CB+A : Yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak!

Alexa : I'm mad, I'm mad Bella: Are we there yet?  
I'm really, really, really mad /I'm tired.  
You poked me with your elbow in my side /I'm hungry.  
Claudia: No I didn't!/ How far?  
Alexa : Yes, you did, you did /My nose is snotty  
And I'm just a little kid /Need to move my body  
Carlisle: Will both of you be quiet /Got to use the potty  
'Cause we're driving in a car!/ Better stop the car.

Carlisle: We're here, we're here  
Doesn't anybody want to give a cheer?  
Claudia: You mean this is where we're all gonna spend the day?  
Alexa : At the circus?  
Bella: Hey, guys, look! They got rides!  
Carlisle: Now you're satisfied?  
Alright, everyone inside  
And let's have some fun, okay?

CB+A : Yay!

Alexa: I'm glad, I'm glad  
What a really great time we had  
Did you see those lions and those tigers  
Weren't they neat?  
Carlisle: Are you happy now?  
Alexa: We are; thanks a lot  
I'm sorry that we fought  
From now on I'll get along  
Claudia: That's alright, Alexa; I was wrong  
Carlisle: Ah that's nice, now come along  
Let's all get in the car.

Alexa: You can take the seat you like  
You're always so gallant  
Claudia: Ah, thank you, Alexa, but youngest first  
You take the seat you want  
Carlisle: Everybody's happy now  
We've had a real good day  
Und now it's time to go back home  
So let's be on our way.

Alexa: You hit me  
Claudia: No I didn't  
Alexa : Yes you did. Stop it!  
Claudia: No, you stop it  
Alexa : Move your leg  
Claudia: No, you move your leg  
Alexa: You started it  
Claudia: No I didn't, you did  
Alexa: No I didn't, you did  
Claudia: So what?  
Alexa: You always start it!  
Claudia: Don't you cross that line!  
Alexa : You're not the boss of me!  
Claudia: This is where the line is, right here!  
Alexa : Oh yeah? Since when? Get out of my face! I'm the boss here!  
Claudia: Dad, she started it!  
R&R


End file.
